rebelsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Corrupt
The Order of the Corrupt was an Order of Force Sensitives on the planet Zian, which Jedi Master Lanik Shin'se and his half-brother Cain Mhoon encountered. History The Jedi Order sent an exploration force to Wild Space to search out possible locations for a new Jedi Temple in 52 ABY, after concerns were raised regarding the Darth Dude Conflict. Jedi Master Lanik led a force consisting of a single Star Defender, the Voyager, into the unknown. They made it through the known parts of Wild Space, avoiding most of the planets. But things went terribly wrong when a spy from the Kroprulan Sith Empire took the Voyager into a suicidal jump into hyperspace with no destination. The sudden jump was made without any pre-jump checks and the system overloaded causing a chain reaction throughout the whole ship. When the Hyperdrive exploded, the ship jerked out of hyperspace, sending most of the unprepared crew flying into walls. Lanik and his half-brother Cain Mhoon were the only survivors. With all of the ship’s systems down, the Voyager was dead in space. The Voyager had come out of hyperspace in the Wild Space system of Zian. The whole system was controlled by a Force Sensitive species called the Vijon and the unexpected arrival of the Star Defender had a massive fleet ready to blow the Voyager to pieces alerted to their presence in seconds. But instead, they sent a boarding party aboard the crippled Jedi ship. They found Lanik and Cain waiting for them at the docking bay. The two Jedi fell upon the unsuspecting soldiers with their lightsabers and the Force. Sectors/Systems Within the Order of Corrupt Zian Sector 300 systems Zian System *Zian (Capital and Intel HQ) *Zalon (Guardsman HQ) *Zamas Sraa System *Sraa (Military HQ) *Senta *Taloan Xhange System *Xcrena (Shadow Assassins HQ) Ckia System *Ckia (Alchemists HQ) *Chaan *Kinoem *Dalno *Churtus Number of planets held *900 (In Wild Space) Sentient species in Empire *Humans *Vijon- Force Sensitive near-humans with silver hair and black eyes *Stenax *The Firrerreo remnant High Council: Supreme Overlord: Lanik - Leader of the entire Empire Supreme Commander: Empty - Has power over the Imperial Military and member of the High Council Head of Intel: Xanna - Is charged with the security of the Empire Shaman: Empty – Is the head Alchemist and a member of the High council Grand Guardsman: Cain Mhoon – Leader of the Iron Guard and is charged with the personal protection of Lanik and the members of the High Council Assassin Dreadlord: Ralo Calvers - Leader of the Shadow Assassins and member of the High Council Defense of the Order of the Corrupt Orders Military *Army *Navy *Starfighter Corps Shadow Assassins (Used for sabotage, recon, spying, ext…A Special Forces group) Iron Guard (Guards members of the High Council and other prominent figures of the Empire) Intelligence Agents (A secrete police like group and spies) Alchemists (Scientists and historians of Dark Side arts and Sith rituals) Order of the Corrupt’s Capital Ships *The Undying Shadow - Doom Class Capital Ship (Lanik’s) *The True Hate - Retaliator Class Capital Ship (Cain’s) *The Inferno - Terror Class Star Cruisers *The Crypt - Terror Class Star Cruisers *The Vengance - Terror Class Star Cruisers *The Demise - Terror Class Star Cruisers Order of the Corrupt Navy *Doom Class Capital Ship *Retaliator Class Capital Ship *Terror Star Cruisers *Venom Dreadnaughts *Nemesis Class Capital Ships *Vengeance Class Capital Ships *Lamen Troop Carriers *Punisher Class Corvettes *Preywing Starfighters *Predator Interceptors *Havoc Bombers *Horror Class Freighters Order of the Corrupt Army *1,700,000 troopers (Non-force sensitive) *1,000 Vijon (Force Sensitives) Military/Governmental Alliances Allies *Kroprulan Sith Empire *Hutts *Voxyn Crispo Enemies *The Bakuran Jedi Order *Republic of Worlds Against Darth Dude *Zabrak Imperium Behind the Scenes *The Order of the Corrupt is non-canon. *The Order of the Corrupt was created by Lanik, a user on Rebels Category:Articles by aeods Category:Organizations Category:Articles with non-canon elements